This invention is directed toward a structural building unit, and toward structural building modules constructed by using one or more of the building units.
The invention is also particularly directed toward a building construction employing the building units and the building modules.
The invention is further directed toward a novel structural unit for connecting panel members together at adjacent edges.
The present invention is particularly directed toward building units for use in open-framework type buildings. One type of open-framework building is a greenhouse. The greenhouse has spaced-apart frame members providing a simple skeleton structure which supports glass or plastic panels closing the structure.
It would be desirable to provide prefabricated structural units to build an open-framework structure such as a greenhouse. Prefabricated units usually reduce on-site construction costs and their use can result in substantial savings. However the number of types of prefabricated units needed in a building structure usually has a bearing on the final cost as well. The more types of units needed, the greater the cost. Even a very simple open-framework building requires numerous different units when considering the various structural building elements needed such as plates, sills, corner posts, intermediate posts, beams, rafters and the like. In view of the number of different structural elements usually required, and the attendant cost, prefabricated, open-framework buildings are not common.